As gaming continues to enjoy widespread acceptance, casinos are in constant need of new games of chance to retain experienced patrons and to attract new patrons. Even though electronic gaming devices (e.g., slot machines) now account for more revenue than table games, many players continue to prefer the skill requirements and personal interaction of live gaming. Therefore, live gaming is an integral part of the success of any casino.
Nonetheless, as floor space for table games continues to be encroached by electronic gaming machines, casinos must be very selective with the new live games they place on their casino floor. Accordingly, because players prefer games with familiar concepts, casinos are more apt to consider new games which are based, at least in part, on existing popular games (e.g., Roulette).
More particularly, roulette is a game that has been around for decades and continues to command large crowds. One drawback to roulette is the inability to generate large payouts without the necessity of large wagers. Another drawback is the lack of excitement associated with the current roulette wheel mechanism.
Consequently, there continues to be a need for new roulette game apparatus for facilitating a roulette-style game and which provides players with a small jackpot wager and which is otherwise more exciting than conventional roulette.